


Kaorin: Maiden for Hire

by MizKTakase



Series: Maiden Universe [3]
Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Drama, F/F, Robots, Romantic Comedy, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKTakase/pseuds/MizKTakase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 3rd Maiden Universe story, where "Sakaki: Maiden for Hire", left off.  Sakaki gets her Maiden of Kaorin.  But there's more to her.  As the relationship between these two begin, the Maiden has to prepare for the inevitable:  the RETURN of Chiyo-Chan!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Following the most traumatic turn for Sakaki, in which her love interest, Kaorin, bought a Maiden for Hire, a robot maid that can do things, including sexual stuff.  Kaorin bought a Maiden by the name of Sakaki, who’s named after her crush.  But, when the Robot Sakaki loved BOTH Sakaki and Kaorin, it was a nightmarish romance.  She ended up loving both girls, but was later turned down.  In doing so, she went haywire… or should we say a _Psychotic_ rampage?  However, lover’s bliss met up with its twice-removed cousin, lady luck; when the Robot Sakaki ended up shorting herself out.

Since then, both star-crossed friends ended up at peace with each other, but Sakaki had other ideas.  Since Kaorin was offered a free Maiden for helping Yomi Mizuhara, the founder and creator of Maidens for Hire, she gave the offer to Sakaki.  And since then, Sakaki was a proud owner of Kaori, her Maiden for Hire.

But _that_ story was left untold… until today!  _This_ is the rest of the story.

 

**XXXXX**

Sakaki turned on her Maiden by pressing the red button on her neck.  The Maiden Kaorin, with bright brown short hair and a purple and cyan-trimmed maid outfit with a Neco Coneco pattern stitched on its skirt hem, made noises and suddenly opened her LED brown eyes.  She moved a bit and turned to Sakaki.  She bowed and smiled.

“Hello, my master,” she said in a cheerful manner, “I am your Maiden for Hire.  I am your custom made model, Model #51M8R16, by special request; I am here for your guaranteed service.  I will cook for you, clean for you, and even help you with anything you desire.  My name is Kaori.”

Sakaki blushed as she is happy to hear Kaori’s _automated_ voice, similar to the real Kaorin.

She bowed and introduced herself to her, “I am Sakaki; it’s a pleasure to meet you.  But if you want, you can call me _Miss_ Sakaki.”

“Oh, what a pretty name,” Kaori said, “How may I serve you, Miss Sakaki?”

She then ordered her to clean up her apartment.  Kaori obliged and got to work.  Just then, Maya, her pet Iriomote cat, walked by; Sakaki picked him up and held him tight.

“Isn’t it great, Maya?” she said to him, “My own Maiden for Hire… and I did it for Kaorin.”

Maya meowed.

Kaori walked in, all finished with the chores.

“Oh, Miss Sakaki!  Is that your kitty cat?”  She asked in a blushed look.

“Yes.”  Sakaki said, “His name is Maya.  And I was wondering if you could be taking care of him, while I go to the store later.”

“I will.  What food should I feed him, Miss Sakaki?”

She gave her a pamphlet of the Iriomote cat and its wildlife; Kaori speed read the pamphlet and smiled.

“I also should tell you that it is a mixed breed,” she added in falsehood.

“I know you, Miss Sakaki; I promise that your cat will be in my care!”  Kaori cheered.

Sakaki smiled and left to the store.  Kaori picked up Maya and started to hug him.

“Aw, buddy, if I had a delicious fish, I’d give it to you, nya!”  She smiled.

Maya meowed and Kaori blushed.

 

**XXXXX**

On her way to the store, a small figure appeared from behind her, with a evil gleam in her eyes.  She stepped behind Sakaki and giggled.

“My, my, Miss Sakaki,” she said, “It’s so great to see you acting so chipper.”

Sakaki turned around and saw Osaka, who was gleaming in smiles.

“Oh.  Osaka.  It’s been a while.”

“So, how are you doing?”  Osaka asked.

“Well, I had a lot of problems with a Maiden Kaorin owned; but we took care of it,” Sakaki explained, “But at least Kaorin’s safe.  How about you?”

“Oh, I have been resting at home,” she said, “I have been grounded inside of a heated table…  It was heavenly.”

Sakaki grinned, “That’s good; you never change when it comes to your life.”

She suggested that she would come over to her house and meet her new Maiden; Osaka passed.

“I know I mentioned this thing before to Tomo; I had recurring nightmares of certain events about robots taking over the world,” she explained.

“Isn’t that just in horror flicks?”  Sakaki asked.

“Oh, well, you know…” Osaka replied, “But ever since I met Koyomi, it made me understand about robots.”

She then suggested that she, too, would like a Maiden of her own.  Sakaki giggled and suggested that she’s better off lounging around a kotatsu.  Osaka then remembered something.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you something,” she said, “Chiyo-Chan is coming back to Japan to visit.”

“Oh.  It’ll be great to see her again,” Sakaki smiled, “It’s been 7 years since graduation.”

“Times have changed, you know?”  Osaka remarked, “The world has seen a lot of good and bad things, even when people you know leave you.”

Sakaki just smiled and thought to herself if she’d bring Mr. Tadakichi with her.  She ended up blushing.

“America… it has been wonderful for Chiyo-Chan to study abroad,” Osaka assumed, “Many famous celebrities pass on, a huge hurricane hit the Southern US, the downfall in New York, and even an African-American President.  Chiyo-Chan must have seen what America was all about.  It’ll be great to learn what she had to venture in the great country, since she left.  I wonder, maybe Chiyo-Chan can teach us some new English words.”

Sakaki was confused, knowing Osaka remembered some past and present facts about the USA.

“You’re very knowledgeable, you know?”

“You think so?”

“So, when’s Chiyo coming home?”  Sakaki asked her.

Osaka replied, “Tomorrow, I think.”

She then remembered that Chiyo-Chan will become like Sakaki, only with longer hair and a shorter height than Sakaki.  Of course, it could very well be a coincidence.

“Sakaki, maybe one day I’ll visit you and meet your new Maiden,” Osaka stated, “But for now, we better part for now.  I got me a heated table with my name on it!”

Sakaki left, too.  She remembered that she had to go give Maya a bath.  She waved goodbye, as she smiled her way home, knowing Chiyo Mihama, her former classmate, is coming to visit.

 

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, back at Sakaki’s apartment, Kaori started to play with Maya.  She kept playing with his mouse and let out a meow.

“Aw, you’re so sweet, just like Miss Sakaki said,” she smirked with a cat-like smile, “You’re such a nya kitty!”

She began to cradle Maya and rock him in her arms.  Maya jumped out and landed on her shoulders.

“Playful little darling, aren’t you?”  She chuckled “Be careful; it sure tickles.”

He went around Kaori and went by her neck.  He placed his paw on Kaori’s red button and batted it.  Kaori reached for Maya, who was feverishly close to the button.

“Now, now, nya, you must play with my power switch,” she said to Maya.

But as she grabbed Maya, he inadvertently hit the button.  Kaori held Maya, but her eyes began to fade.  She collapsed on the floor, face-first, stiff as a board.  Maya was unharmed; he let out a meow and nuzzled onto her head trying to wake her up.

 

**XXXXX**

Later at Osaka’s house, she called her friend Chiyo Mihama, calling from Los Angeles.  She then explained about how Sakaki owned a free Maiden.  She also explained the story behind the Maidens for Hire Company.

“Miss Yomi sure is very popular,” she said, via phone, “I wish it was a worldwide franchise.”

“I know… so,” Osaka grinned, “Sakaki and Kaorin have surely become such a great interest in her services.  Though, I think maybe that you would be interested in it.”

“I wish,” Chiyo-Chan snuffed, “The only automation I need is an automobile.  I currently have a learner’s permit to drive.”

Osaka continued to chat with Chiyo-Chan.  She then told her that she’ll stay at Osaka’s house, until she leaves soon.  Osaka agreed as Chiyo said goodbye to her.

She hung up and smiled, “Chiyo-Chan… it’s been seven years!  It’s been long to meet you again.  She’s been my best friend since I arrived, and I really wanted to see how much you’ve grown, kiddo.”

Osaka then imagined Chiyo-Chan as a taller and cuter version of Yomi, with a combination of Sakaki.  She started to blush and had a blank smile.

 

**XXXXX**

Sakaki returned home and found Kaori, motionless; Maya kept batting her head with his paw, trying to wake her up.  Sakaki picked up Maya and scolded him.  She then reactivated her.

Kaori looked at Sakaki with a cat-like smile and asked, “Oh, Miss Sakaki, what brings you here, nya?”

“Huh?  Are you okay, Kaori?”  Sakaki asked.

“Well, I was okay, nya; but Maya has been a great playmate.  I was wondering if I could play with him, nya.”

Sakaki grew worried as Kaori nuzzled her legs like a kitty cat.  She blushed, but then grew concerned.

“Is it a malfunction in her systems?”  She thought, “I better perform a maintenance check.”

She held Kaori with her arms and she meowed at her.

“Kaori, what happened to you?”  She gasped.

“Nothing.  Miss Mizuhara installed a _Cat Mode_ in me, exclusively for you; it doubles for my _Pleasure Mode_ that I have been built in with.”

“Uh, what do you mean?”

“I understand that you love cats; so for a custom-made model like me, I had to give you your guaranteed service, including love and for your obsession for cats.”

She nuzzled her again, leaving Sakaki enraged.  But she calmed down, realizing that she forgot to tell her something important.

“Oh, yeah,” she said to her, “Belay your Cat Mode and prepare for cleaning the entire room.  My old classmate, Chiyo Mihama, is coming back to visit from America.  I want to make sure that she is welcomed home with greeted arms.”

“Yes, nya!”  She cheered, “I want to see her again!”

“Uh, no.  You never met her before,” Sakaki stated, “Do you even have a memory of her life?”

“No.  But if I met her before, I’d say it,” Kaori smiled, “I’ll give you, Chiyo, and any of your guests the quality service.  That is all in my programming.”

Sakaki smiled again and patted her head.

“Good kitty, Maiden,” she sighed, “Will you be retiring to your room tonight?”

“Yes, nya,” Kaori responded, “Shall I give you your bath now?”

“Oh, no thank you,” she said, “I’ll be doing it myself.  But, next time.”

Sakaki left to the bathroom as Kaori went to Sakaki’s room to recharge.  When she got to her bed, she plugged herself in and curled up on the edge of the bed, like a kitten.  She went to sleep mode.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiyo appears for Osaka's friendship... but something about her seemed... odd.

The next morning, Kaori woke up and stretched her legs on the bed.  Sakaki was still asleep.  Kaori began to purr, looking at her sleeping face.

“Miss Sakaki sure looked cute when she’s sleeping,” she thought, “I better prepare her breakfast.  Today’s the day that Chiyo Mihama, her friend who returns from America.”

She left to the kitchen to make breakfast.

 

**XXXXX**

One hour later, Kaorin arrived at Sakaki’s apartment door and knocked.  Kaori answered the door and bowed.

“Hello, you must be Kaorin,” Kaori greeted her, “I am Kaori, Sakaki’s Maiden for Hire.  I’m always happy to see Sakaki’s friend, nya.”

“Oh, thank you,” she giggled, “Listen, I’m here to go with her and Osaka to see Chiyo-Chan.  Tomo couldn’t make it because she was feeling down; and Yomi was busy in Kyoto, promoting her new line of Maiden for Hire prototypes.”

“Anybody else?”  Kaori asked, “Your friends were really nice people.

“Oh, never mind; let me in!”  Kaorin insisted, “I’m surprised that Miss Sakaki accepted Yomi’s offer to own you.”

“It was an honor.  I was created as a custom model, ever since my older sister, Sakaki, became scrap metal.  Yomi told me it was for admiration.”

Kaorin stepped in and asked her, “Do you love her?”

“Huh?”  Kaori asked.

“Miss Sakaki… you love her, do you?”

Kaori shook her head and meowed.

“Meow? Are you okay?”

“It’s okay.  Despite the fact that she loves you, I am programmed as a Pleasure Unit; but sadly, I cannot become her own lover, since she requested that my _Pleasure Mode_ would be disabled.  My _Cat Mode_ on the other hand, works like wonders, nya.”

“Cat Mode?  You’re like a Cat Maiden?”  Kaorin asked her.

But as she was about to answer, Sakaki returned from the bedroom.  She saw Kaorin, who was worried about her Maiden.

“Oh… you came?”

“Miss Sakaki,” Kaori declared, “You and Kaorin have a good day, nya.  And also, please introduce me to Chiyo, okay?”

Sakaki nodded and left with Kaorin to the airport.  Kaori returned to the kitchen to clean up.  She then let out a grin and meowed quietly.

 

**XXXXX**

They were walking to the airport.  Kaorin called Osaka, who was bedridden, on her cellphone.

“Osaka, will you be okay?” she asked, “Maybe we should visit you when we get the chance.”

“Oh, okay.  Bring Chiyo-Chan with you?”  Osaka demanded.

Kaorin said yes and hang up.

Sakaki then said to her that she’ll be ecstatic to see Chiyo-Chan again.

Kaorin changed the subject a bit, “So, why on Earth did you bought a free lifetime guaranteed Maiden for Hire?  You have me, right?”

“Oh… well,” she explained, “I had a good reason; you see, after you had that horrible moment when you had her, that bottom-feeding Maiden who loved us, I thought you might be able to admit that you don’t love me.  So, I thought maybe I should be able to make a duplicate of you, but only for company, and NOT romance.”

“So, the real reason you built Kaori was--.”

“It was for admiration.  And since you and I were meant to be together, I thought maybe I would practice.  But I never expect Yomi to give Kaori a Cat Mode.”

Kaorin shook her head and asked, “Are you trying to make me feel better after what Sakaki-Bot did to us?”

Sakaki then replied, “Never!  Plus, I didn’t want Yomi’s offer to go to waste.”

“Oh, I see,” Kaorin thought, “And Miss Sakaki still appreciates me as a friend.”

They continued to walk, until they arrived at the airport.

 

**XXXXX**

At the airport, they waited for Chiyo-Chan to arrive.  However, Chiyo appeared in the hallway, through the crowd.  They saw her, as a spitting image of her teenage form, at about 4’9”.  Her hair was the same pigtailed style, but with longer and thicker pigtails; her body was similar to Kaorin’s, with her bust size pretty fair; she was wearing a blue T-shirt and a long beige skirt.

“Wow!  Chiyo-Chan looks smaller and cuter than ever!”  Kaorin gleamed.

Sakaki smiled, but then frowned; she looked around her and found that she didn’t have Mr. Tadakichi with her.

“Um, where’s Mr. Tadakichi?”  She asked meekly.

“Who?  Oh, right.  My dog,” Chiyo said in a more adult voice, “He’s still at home, but I manage to do okay without him.”

“Boy, will Osaka be glad to see you,” Kaorin grinned.

Chiyo smiled and walked with Sakaki and Kaorin.  She then explained about her travels in the USA, including her trip around the Northern US.

 

When they arrived at Osaka’s house, Chiyo entered the house alone and carried her luggage with ease.  Sakaki was shocked.  Kaorin was surprised.

“Miss Sakaki, Miss Kaorin,” she said to them, “I’m happy doing this myself.  I’ll see you guys later!”

She shut the door.  They left Osaka’s front step and walked home, hand-to-hand.

“Wow.  Chiyo-Chan has been such a great adult genius.”

“Yes.”

Sakaki then thought in disdain, “Mr. Tadakichi… I miss you.”

 

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at Sakaki’s apartment, Kaori gave a call to Osaka, who was still bedridden.

“Miss Osaka will be okay,” Chiyo called, from the phone, “She’ll be okay by tomorrow.”

“Oh, okay,” Kaori smiled, “I’ll pick her up tomorrow.  Let me tend to her to make her sickness go away.”

Chiyo responded, “Sorry… but it’s just a mild fever.  _I’ll_ handle this.  I’ll let you know if she’s okay.”

Kaori hang up the phone and had a lost in thought, “Poor Osaka.  I wonder… who is Osaka?”

As she thought, Sakaki came home and was exhausted.

“Oh, Miss Sakaki,” Kaori whimpered, “I heard the whole story from Chiyo!  Osaka is sick!”

“I know,” she said, “But she’ll be fine when Chiyo-Chan fixes it.  It’s just a small fever.”

Kaori smiled and was relieved.  Sakaki then locked the door and decided that it was time to test her functions, just so that she’ll be ready for Kaorin.

“Kaori… I was thinking,” she thought, “Would you kiss me?”

Kaori blushed, “Kiss… you?”

She held her shoulders and went close to her face.  Sakaki knew that Kaori has the ability to please the user, including _that_.  But what she didn’t know was…

“NYA!”  Kaori shrieked.

She shoved Sakaki down to the ground.  She got up and was hurt by her remarks.

“Why did you do that?”

“You will do no such thing to me, nya!  My Pleasure Mode has been disabled in my default programming!  In other words:  I will NOT be your toy!”

“What?  But I thought…”

“It’s okay, though,” Kaori insisted, “Though if you want to, you can just go to my custom settings and enable my Pleasure Mode.”

“Uh, maybe later.”  Sakaki said who was upset, because she doesn’t know how to modify a Maiden’s software.

She then left to her bedroom to change.

“Oh, is Miss Chiyo coming today?”  Kaori called out.

Sakaki called out, “Oh, yes.  She’ll visit later this evening with Osaka.”

“Then I shall make the proper preparations, nya!”

Kaori went to the living room and started to vacuum the floor.  Sakaki came out in her causal dark blue shirt, and sat by the table, while Maya came by and nuzzled onto her legs.

“It just doesn’t feel right; first, she’s like a cat, then she has Pleasure Mode disabled in its default setting.  Now it seems she wants to care for the sick.  I wonder why she’s so cheerful.”

 

**XXXXX**

Living up to their words, the next evening, Chiyo-Chan and Osaka arrived at Sakaki’s place.

“Oh, hello,” Sakaki greeted to them.

“Thank you for having us here!”  Chiyo-Chan and Osaka smiled.

Kaori stepped in and let out a smile.

“Hello, you must be the _Osaka_ Miss Sakaki mentioned,” Kaori said.

“Yeah, that’s me,” Osaka responded, “My real name is Ayumu Kasuga.  But people call me Osaka, because of a given nickname.”

“Oh, then, I’ll call you Ayumu, nya!”

Osaka was in glee, knowing that she has someone who can call her by her real name.

“Nya?”   Chiyo thought, “is Kaorin like a cat?”

Kaori then bowed and introduced herself to them.

“I am Sakaki’s Maiden for Hire; my name is Kaori!”

“Oh, Kaori?”  Chiyo said, “I guess you’re not _Kaorin_ then, huh?”

“Nope.  I am 100% Maiden!”  She responded, “Sakaki made me this way, because she wanted to.”

Chiyo then had a puzzled look on her face.

“I wonder who built her like that,” She thought.

Kaori then showed the guests and Sakaki to the dining room.

“Please, make yourself at home, ladies,” she smiled.

 

**XXXXX**

 

Sakaki and her friends were having a small dinner of corned beef and macaroni, made by Kaori.

“Sorry… this is all I could do for now; my batteries need recharging, following this.”

They began to talk with each other.

“So, Sakaki,” Osaka asked, “How long have you and Kaorin been together?”

“A month; but we manage to take time off of being together,” she responded.

“Oh, I see,” Osaka said, “It must be some sort of engagement.”

Sakaki stammered a bit and said, “NO… it’s not like that…”

Kaori then asked Osaka, “Miss Ayumu, how did you enjoy your dinner?”

“Oh, pretty good,” Osaka smiled.

“Miss Chiyo, you haven’t touched your food.”

Chiyo-Chan was a bit worried and stern.  She looked at Kaori, knowing that she’s a fake girl.

“Oh, I haven’t eaten much,” She replied, “But I do have some concerns over you.”

“Like what?”

“For starters, I wonder why you suddenly went to being Miss Sakaki’s crush to being Miss Sakaki’s maid.”

“Huh?  What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m saying tha--!”

Sakaki pounded her fists on the table and shouted, “That’s enough!”

A silence occurred.

“May I be excuse?”  She said quietly.

She got up and went to her room.  Chiyo was a bit flustered.

“I’ve never seen Miss Sakaki so frustrated,” Chiyo thought, “Could she be having problems with Kaorin?”

Kaori then asked Osaka, “How are you feeling now?  I haven’t asked you lately.”

“Oh, I’m fine,” she informed, “Chiyo-Chan gave me some medicine she bought from America; and it worked like a charm!”

“Oh!  Then would you like to stay here for the night, nya?”  Kaori asked.

“Why sure.  I’d love to stay and--!”

Chiyo-Chan interrupted her and snuffed, “She’s staying with _me_!  I’m sorry, but I cannot let some glorified maid android take care of Miss Osaka.  Besides, I know you type of robots _are_ cool, but I grew worried that you are a replacement for Miss Kaorin!”

“That is not true, nya!”

“And stop acting like a darn cat!  You’re scaring Maya!”

“He doesn’t mind.  I am in _Cat Mode_.”

Chiyo-Chan was left speechless.

“Uh, I will not divulge _that_ with a response.”

“Aw, come on, Chiyo-Chan; the least we can do is thank her for the dinner,” Osaka pleaded.

“I can’t!”  Chiyo shouted, “We have to go to sleep at your house!  I mean, I have such stuff to talk to you about uh…”

Kaori stopped her and said, “It’s okay.  I understand.  Is tomorrow good?”

“We’ll see…” Chiyo snuffed; she turned to Osaka and said, “Come on, let’s go!”

She and Osaka left the table to go home.

“Thanks again for the food, Kaori!”  Osaka cheerfully smiled.

Chiyo-Chan let out an ice cold stare at Kaori, who was concerned over Chiyo.  Though, Kaori doesn’t have a clue of what she said earlier.  Chiyo & Osaka left.

“I better ask Miss Sakaki tomorrow morning,” she thought, “But first I must sleep; tomorrow’s another day!”

She left to Sakaki’s room and turned out the light.

 

**XXXXX**

Later that night at Osaka’s house, Osaka was already asleep; Chiyo, however, was lost in thought.

“Miss Kaorin hasn’t been herself lately,” she thought aloud, “What makes her act like she’s some sort of animatronic maiden?  Has the company that created those toy robots went and gone humanoid?”

She was stumped, even from a genius like her.

“Miss Osaka… I know it’s not much,” she whispered, “But… I guess tomorrow you can go.  But I won’t like it.  Miss Sakaki has surely lost it.  Why would she want a Kaorin-bot?  For all we know that that’s _really_ Kaorin!  I’m being fooled by Tomo again, am I???”

Osaka woke up and looked at an angry Chiyo-Chan.

“What’s going on, Chiyo-Chan?”  Osaka yawned.

“Huh?  Oh, uh, nothing.  Go back to sleep.”  Chiyo whispered.

She went back to sleep; Chiyo went, as well.

“Tomorrow… I’ll find out from the source:  Tomo!”


	3. Part 3

“The nerve of Chiyo-Chan!”  Sakaki pouted as she as in bed, that night, “What gives her the right to be mean towards my Maiden for?  She’s always so nice, but…”

“Miss Sakaki,” Kaori said to her, “She didn’t mean well.  I think maybe she was being upset over the fact that she thinks I’m _really_ Kaorin, nya.”

“I made you for what you are!  And I don’t like it when my Maiden for Hire is treated with disrespect.”

“Chiyo didn’t hurt my feelings, Miss Sakaki; she was being honest.”

Sakaki looked away and went to sleep.  Kaori plugged herself in.

“Kaori, tomorrow, I want you to go and talk to Chiyo.  Maybe we’ll shed some light about her lashing towards you.”

“She lashed at me _verbally_ ; but she didn’t lash at me _physically_ , nya, if that’s what you’re implying.”

“Why?  What did she say to you?”  Sakaki inquired.

Kaori then spoke in Chiyo’s voice, saying what she said earlier:

_“I’m sorry, but I cannot let some glorified maid android take care of Miss Osaka.  Besides, I know you type of robots are cool, but I grew worried that you are a replacement for Miss Kaorin!”_

“Wait… she thought…”  Sakaki gasped.

But before Kaori could answer, she nuzzled to the end of bed and went to sleep.

“That’s right; sleep, you Morris copycat,” she muttered, “If you would’ve told me sooner, I would’ve been glad to help Osaka and Chiyo-Chan.”

She went to sleep as Kaori began to purr quietly.

 

**XXXXX  
  
**

The next morning, Kaori visited Osaka, who was already fatigued.

“Hello, Ayumu,” she greeted, “My you don’t look to good.”

“Oh, Chiyo-Chan told me to study my brains off,” Osaka panted, “I had to pull an all-nighter!”

“Oh?  Won’t she be tired, too?”  Kaori asked.

Osaka replied, “Oh, she’s _already_ sleeping; but she woke up to call someone.  For some reason, she’s been known to be a bit secretive towards me.  Plus, I think maybe it’s because of last night.  You were _already_ acting like a cat, and she finds it as a brainwashing.”

“I think the correct term is “ _programming_ ”, Ayumu,” she replied, “If you think that I would be slapped with a paradox, you’re crazy!  Miss Mizuhara built me to perfection!  Does Miss Mihama understand me yet?”

“I told her about it.”

“And?”

“She didn’t believe me.”

“Oh, how unfortunate, nya.”

Chiyo arrived, seeing Kaori talking to Osaka.

“Miss Osaka, you stay away from that freak!”  She shouted.

“Freak?!”  They both shouted.

Kaori nearly cried as Osaka scolded her, “Chiyo, are you daft?  She wanted to apologize for--.”

“SAVE IT!”  Chiyo-Chan snapped, “I have had it with Tomo and Miss Yomi’s excuses!  I want you out of here, you trapezoid freakazoid!”

Kaori was shocked.  She began to shake in fear.

“Freaka-what now?”  She thought aloud, “I’m a… freak, nya?”

“You heard me!  I will not let a Maiden android, or whatever, take Osaka away from me!”

Kaori then growled and stood straight, “Fine!  If you won’t let me play with Ayumu, then I’ll go!”

She left home, still in confusion and dread.

“AND STAY OUT!!!”  Chiyo screamed.

She held Osaka tightly and was a bit fuming.

“Chiyo-Chan, what are you doing?”

“I’m saving your life, that’s what!”

She then explained to Osaka about the call she made earlier:

_“When I called Tomo, there was no answer!  She was probably laughing her head off.  So, I even called Miss Yomi!  And do you know what she said?  She said that she created Kaori out of Sakaki’s request.  She then told me about her Maiden for Hire Company she runs.  That’s all a lot of crap, if you ask me!”_

“But it’s all true!”  Osaka exclaimed, “Tomo started with a free trial model, and was very happy.  But she had no memory of that incident.  And Kaorin had a Maiden of her own; but it went all _psycho Maiden_ on her.”

“HAH!  Like I care!”  Chiyo sneered, “This is all a plan, set-up by Tomo, isn’t it?”

Osaka shook her head and said no.

Chiyo-Chan then proclaimed, “No more.  You cannot stay with Kaori anymore.  I am here for a couple more days, but under NO Circumstances I would believe a freak like her to stay with a freak like you!  Uh, no offense.”

Osaka was crossed, from the _Freak_ remark; she beamed a glare and whispered, “Try and make me, Chiyo-Chan.”

She then thought to herself, “Chiyo-Chan… I thought you thought Yomi was popular…”

She then remembered what Chiyo said the other day on the phone:

_“Miss Yomi sure is very popular,” she said, via phone, “I wish it was a worldwide franchise.”_

_“I know… so,” Osaka grinned, “Sakaki and Kaorin have surely become such a great interest in her services.  Though, I think maybe that you would be interested in it.”_

_“I wish,” Chiyo-Chan snuffed, “The only automation I need is an automobile.  I currently have a learner’s permit to drive.”_

“But then… how would she deny it?”  She thought, “This is _not_ the Chiyo-Chan _I_ know.  Does she hate The Maidens for Hire Yomi created?”

“Miss Osaka, what’s wrong?”  Chiyo asked.

“Oh, nothing,” she stammered.

She let out an evil look and said quietly, “Chiyo-Chan… something made you hate Yomi’s creations.  You called Kaori a trapezoid; Sakaki may hate you, after that remark… but…”

Chiyo-Chan left the room.

“I need to know… do you hate robots?”

Chiyo-Chan looked at Osaka with a glare.

 

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Sakaki left with Kaorin, for a certain matter she cannot explain to Kaori just yet.  Kaori was left in charge of the house, while they’re gone for the day.

“Kaorin sure looks beautiful, every time I see her.  It always puts a smile on my face, nya,” she smiled.

As she was dusting, she heard the phone ringing.  She picked up the receiver and talked.

“Sakaki residence, Kaori speaking,” she said.

“Hello, is Miss Sakaki here?  This is Chiyo Mihama,” the voice called.

“Huh?  What are you calling for?  I felt real awful about what you said to Miss Sakaki and Ayumu!”  She snapped in anger, “You’re a bad girl, nya!”

Chiyo-Chan then asked, “What are you talking about?  Did Miss Yomi install a fail-safe in you or no?”

“I am programmed for everything Miss Sakaki tends to.  I even have _Cat Mode_!”  She replied.

“Well, I’ll thank Miss Yomi for her work on you.  Oh, I wish I would be here to see you in person.”

“You just did… last night,” she sneered.

“Huh?  I wasn’t there!”  She cried.

“Then why are you calling me?”  Kaori questioned, “Is it a scam?  The Maidens for Hire are not responsible for accepting false advertisements and communications… without permission, of course.”

Chiyo-Chan then said to Kaori, “In any case, I want you to send this message to Miss Sakaki.  My flight was cancelled due to an earthquake in San Andreas.  I’m grounded in San Diego, which is the only flight to Tokyo, as of yesterday.  The flight will be delayed until tomorrow.  Tell Miss Sakaki and Miss Osaka I’ll be fine.”

“Right.  _Message received_.”  Kaori spoke in a robot voice.

She then said in a normal voice, “Oh, Miss Chiyo, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.  And I promise I’ll tell Miss Sakaki!  Bye!”

She hung up the phone.  She sat down and smiled.  But then she had a thought with her eyes wide open:

_“Wait… THAT’S the REAL Chiyo Mihama?  But if that’s Miss Chiyo-Chan, then… who was the other girl?”_

Kaori sat down and waited for Sakaki to come home, just to send her message.

 

**XXXXX**

Hours later at Osaka’s, she went and talked to Chiyo-Chan.  She was very worried about what she said that were harsh words towards Kaori, Sakaki’s robot maid.

“Say, Chiyo-Chan, why all of a sudden you had a change of heart, becoming so uncaring for those Maidens?”

Chiyo-Chan said nothing.  She was sitting down, all tired out.

“Okay… I’ll explain later.”

She accidentally bumped into Chiyo’s luggage, which fell to the floor.  She picked it up and opened the briefcase.

“Boy, won’t she be surprised of what I am doing now,” she thought, “She didn’t unpack, but I guess it was a tough job.  I’ll do it for her.”

  1. Something was not right at all; Chiyo-Chan came back to Japan with rocks in her briefcase.



“Miss Osaka, what are you doing?” Chiyo-Chan asked her sternly.

“Why do you carry rocks in your luggage?”  Osaka questioned.

Chiyo got up and approached Osaka.  She was very angry at her.

“Miss Osaka, you should’ve known better than to sneak into my stuff.”

“Your stuff?  All there was was your rocks!  You didn’t even pack any clothes!”

Chiyo smiled and stated, “I already got some on me.  I thought maybe I wear these out and borrow yours.”

Osaka let out an evil look and smiled grimacing.

“Chiyo-Chan, may I ask you a question?”  She asked, “Do you hate Kaori; or for that manner, do you hate the Maidens for Hire?”

Chiyo replied, “I don’t.  I just hate it when Miss Kaorin was replaced.  And she didn’t mind it at all?”

She started to hold Osaka and shouted, “What do you see in that prissy little toy cat maid?  I am a runner!”

Osaka was frightened.

“Chiyo-Chan?”  She yelped, “Are you okay?”

She unhitched her pigtail, connected to a steel cord, and pulled it out like an outlet cord.  She then connected it into Osaka’s left ear and started to buzz.

“You want to be friendly to that no-account bottom feeder?  Allow me to make you forget… Miss Osaka Kasuga,” she said in an electronic voice.

“Aah!  Y-Y-You’re NOT Chiyo-Chan!”  She screamed, “You’re… you’re a Maiden for Hire?!”

Chiyo then introduced herself, “Model #T1D1K42H1; the one-of-a-kind Maiden for Hire, complete with love and power, _in person_.”

Osaka began to whimper, “Chiyo-Chan… No!  I cannot believe you’re a robot!  But… wait… Chiyo-Chan is in America; and this _teen girl_ is a robot!”

She then said to Osaka, “I am ready to charge you up!  My Love Power can stimulate your well-being since I attached my pig-tail to your ear.  Ever heard of the phrase “ _Nibble the ear_ ”?”

Osaka began to shriek.  She then asked, “Chiyo-Cha-!  I mean, Chiyo-Bot!  Why are you doing this?”

Chiyo-Chan giggled and went close to her face.  She then let out a gleaming smile and hypnotized her.  Osaka couldn’t move.  It was like she’s dead, but she’s not.

Chiyo-Bot disconnected her right pigtail and connected it to Osaka’s right ear.  She then stood on her knees and started to beep.

“ _Initiating Love/Admiration Mode,_ ” she said.

 

**XXXXX**

Sakaki got home and saw a feline-obsessed Kaori playing with Maya.  Sakaki called to both of them.  Maya landed on her arms, and Kaori stood in attention.

“Miss Sakaki, you have a message from Chiyo-Chan,” she said.

“Huh?”  She asked, “What did she say?  Did she come to apologize?”

Kaori shook her head and began to talk like the _real_ Chiyo-Chan, repeating _every_ word she said earlier.  This made Sakaki extremely shocked.

“But… if _that_ _really_ was Chiyo-Chan… then… then who… was that… _other_ … Chiyo?”  She whimpered in terror.

“That’s what I thought, too, Nya!”  Kaori exclaimed.


	4. Part 4

Chiyo-Chan, or a robot version of her, has captured Osaka and has put her under her control.  What is wrong with this picture?

“Miss Chiyo,” Osaka said, all dazed, with her eyes completely blank, “What have you done with the real Chiyo-Chan?”

“Oh, I didn’t do anything to her,” she replied, “She’s still back in America, which is good, since I hate her so much.”

“What?”  She gasped.

“I have longed to see you, since I was created by Miss Yomi,” she continued, “Unfortunately, Yomi made me _too_ powerful, with _unlimited_ batterypower; so she tossed me in the garbage, and my entire Maiden line is quickly recalled!  I blame Chiyo Mihama for her design!”

“Chiyo-Chan created you?!”  Osaka weakly cried.

She grabbed onto her shoulders and sneered with an evil grin, “I was Maiden #2, after Yomi created Tomo.”

“Huh?  A Tomo Maiden?!”

“Oh, you’ll understand; but I seriously doubt it with your ditzy personality.”

Osaka then closed her eyes and was panting like crazy.  She began to hyperventilate as Chiyo-Bot covered her mouth.

“You know, ever since Chiyo-Chan and Tomo departed to their respected countries, I finally have you _all_ to myself.  I have admired you since Yomi created me.”

She explained the story of how she was created and how she admired Osaka:

_“After the creation of the Tomo prototype, she and Chiyo created a brand new Maiden:  Me!  They downloaded all of my Maiden for Hire programming, but they didn’t bother downloading a personality.  After Chiyo sent the schematics of myself, which was a POSSIBLE look for her teenager look, she went to the lab and built me.  Of course, to make sure that this Chiyo-Chan would last forever, since I was very cute in her own eyes, she installed a battery source that guarantee me of a longer life.  It’s too bad, though.  Miss Mizuhara made me TOO well; she gave me a battery that never dies.  I was tossed out and was put on recall.  Not just because I was too cute, but it was because the Chiyo-Chan in me was too energetic.”_

She then stroked her brown hair and smiled, “And then I met you, Osaka Kasuga.  You were a very great girl.  Ever since Tomo Takino bought a Maiden and you were chatting with her about it, I was completely infatuated by you.  Your personality, your cute face, and your limber doll-like body were everything about you that I like.”

“Just so you know,” Osaka remarked, “My doll-like body is the fact that my body can’t stretch too much.”

“Oh?  But it’s still cute,” she blushed with her lips curled up.

She began to approach Osaka and was about to kiss.  But Osaka then asked her a question:

“Chiyo-Chan, do you hate Kaori?”

Chiyo-Chan looked away and thought aloud, “That stupid cat maid.”

She grasped onto Osaka’s mouth.  She began to go to sleep.  Chiyo let out an evil grin.

 

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Sakaki was talking to Kaori about what happened yesterday.  She realized that the other Chiyo-Chan was an imposter. Kaori then said that she was obviously under her teenage personality; she let out a meow afterwards.

“Kaori, you’re not helping!  Something’s wrong with Osaka.  She’s probably with that phony right now!”  Sakaki shouted.

“Miss Sakaki,” Kaori stated, “It’s obvious that Miss Ayumu has become friendly towards Chiyo.”

“That’s because they are both friends since High School.”

“Oh… I didn’t know.”

Sakaki then grabbed her coat and went to the front door.

“Kaori, I may have to ask you once; but would you accompany me to Osaka’s?”

Kaori looked down in sadness and said, “No, I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Miss Sakaki, I’m not used to going outside,” Kaori stated, “Sure, I can do it for outside chores; but outside in the outskirts of the city?  That I _cannot_ do… ever.  My programming certifies your service, but there are risks.  I don’t think I am ready to go out and save Ayumu.”

“Kaori…”

“Also… it’s because she called me a freak!”  Kaori whimpered; tears began to roll down her cheeks.

“Chiyo-Chan called you that, and that’s the reason you can’t come with me?”  Sakaki questioned.

Kaori suggested, “Among other things… Miss Sakaki, I want you to do something for me, before you go… please deactivate me.”

“WHAT?”  Sakaki gasped with her eyes wide open.

“I feel like I have let you down.  Miss Ayumu is in trouble and the Chiyo Imposter has her.  That freak hurt my feelings, and she dared to call me a freak.  That’s why… you will no longer need my services.  Turn me off, now!”

Sakaki approached her.  She held Kaori by the neck and hugged her.

“Kaori, don’t say that,” she remarked, “You’re a great Maiden.  You deserve to be helpful.  But I could try to stop her myself and tell Osaka about it… but it’s no fun without you.  Besides, being called a freak may hurt, but you’re _my_ freak… I mean, Maiden.”

“Oh, Miss Sakaki,” Kaori smiled.

“Kaori, I wish I would think of a different way,” Sakaki stated, “But… it’s your decision.  Don’t let Chiyo-Chan call you something that harsh.  And I’m NOT deactivating you because of that hellish remark!”

“Miss Sakaki… I’m sorry,” Kaori grinned.

They were about to kiss, but Kaori shoved her down to the floor.

“Sorry, Miss Sakaki, but my Pleasure Mode is currently disabled,” Kaori snapped.

Sakaki thought aloud, “Right… I forgot.”

Just then, Kaorin busted into the front door and was panting with sweat dropping down her face.

“Miss Kaorin?”  Kaori asked, “What brings you here?”

Kaorin shrieked, “It’s Osaka!  I heard her scream!  I think she’s being tortured!”

“Oh, no!  It’s worse than we thought!”  Sakaki gasped.

All Kaori could do was stand in shock.  She began to shake in a noisy matter.

“Miss Sakaki, Miss Kaorin, you go on ahead,” Kaori suggested, “I need to recharge anyway.  Besides, if I help you, I could be destroyed by her.”

“You’re scared of going out, after that incident?” Sakaki stated.

Kaori remarked, “Sorry… I’ll meet you there, if I am full charged.  I think I am ready to help, nya!”

Kaorin and Sakaki rushed out the front door, while Kaori looked at her battery power.  She had only 95% left.  She then thought to herself about the imposter Chiyo, who knew, in actuality, is a Maiden.

“Model #T1D1K42H1,” she remembered, “ _That’s_ where I remember her from.  I played dumb, so I wouldn’t be able to find out; and most importantly, to not hurt my friends and master even further.  But… even in my own gregarious fashion, I cannot let her become a Maiden.  When I first heard Chiyo-Chan on the phone, her voice pattern was different; the Chiyo that came had a much deeper adult voice.  Chiyo-Chan’s voice on the phone had a 10% higher voice, sounding like a young woman.”

She then opened her circuitry and began to modify her programming.  She disabled her _Cat Mode_ and enabled her _Pleasure Mode_ ; however, she downloaded all of her programming into a small disk and wrote on it:

“ _Miss Sakaki, if you are reading this, I have crashed all of my programming.  This will make sure that you still have me.  I’m sorry. Kaori”_

Kaori then placed the disk by her desk and then picked up Maya.  Maya meowed as Kaori kissed him.

“Maya… this is goodbye.  I love you as a companion for a pet, but Ayumu needs me!”

She then fed him his dinner and went out the back way.  She saw Sakaki and Kaorin from far away and was very stern.

“Miss Ayumu Kasuga’s house is twenty kilometers due east; luckily I know a shortcut.  I can tell because Chiyo-Chan has a GPS unit installed in her.  Sadly, they recalled these types of Maidens, ever since the rejected Chiyo-Chan Maiden.  If my hunch is correct, the Chiyo Model is located in Ayumu’s; I better hurry before it’s too late.”

Kaori ran off, heading to Osaka’s home.

“You imposter model,” she glared, I’ll show _you_ who the freak is!  YOU!  No one calls _me_ a freak and get away with it!”

 

**XXXXX**

Chiyo lifted up a dazed and unconscious Osaka into a soft armchair.  She then proceeded to brush off her clothes clean.

“You had to keep talking, do you?”  She sneered, “I always hated these newer Maidens for Hire, which is why I am going to make you my _personal_ Maiden. I _always_ hated Kaori, and those new-fangled robots!”

She then did Osaka’s hair in a ponytail.  She also dressed her in a blue schoolgirl’s outfit, similar to Osaka’s summer uniform, but with longer sleeves.

“Mizuhara made that mistake of placing me in unlimited power,” she grinned, “But let’s see if she can mistake a human for a Maiden.”

She then approached the phone.

“I’ll call Yomi and tell her the bad news.  Osaka sure likes the _real_ Chiyo Mihama, just because they were classmates; eventually, my _Love/Admiration Mode_ is perfect for making them love you as a friend.  I could care less about the tactics by sex dolls, or _Pleasure Mode_!  I’m not into same sex romance! (Although, I _did_ kiss her.  Ah, who cares?)”

She picked up the phone and dialed the number to the Maidens for Hire Company.  But as she was about to talk, Kaori appeared from the window.  Chiyo looked and saw her, glaring at her.

“Speak of the devil droid; we have a guest in this most heinous day,” she smiled in glee… if you call being evil, glee.

Kaori smashed the window with her bare hand and stepped in.  Chiyo was impressed that she applauded sarcastically.  She then approached Kaori and stroked her brown hair.  Chiyo let out a sultry grin and giggled.

“So, you came to save the one you cared for, right, Kaori?” Chiyo exclaimed, “What a reject model you are, disobeying your master’s orders.  Well, you’re too late!  Osaka, or Ayumu as you call her, is _mine_!”

“I could care less about my programming, Model #T1D1K42H1,” Kaori shouted, “I care about her safety!  If you dare hurt Miss Ayumu…”

“Oh, tsk, tsk, tsk; what a naughty Maiden; and here I thought you would go to the whole trouble to save Osaka.”

“Osaka is a city in Japan!  Miss Ayumu’s nickname is _Osaka_!  She hates being called that, so I said her real name!  How dare you call her that, even if you don’t know her?”

“Shut up!  You prissy little fake freaks make me sick, with your compassion, your heart, your guaranteed service to cook, clean, and whatever!  _You_ belong in the trash; not me!”

Chiyo let out a devilish grin and her eyes began to glow infrared.

“What have you done to her, you brute?  And I am _not_ saying this out of spite!”  Kaori pleaded.

“She’s on the chair, and is still under the affects of my love and admiration.”  Chiyo answered, “She’s _still_ alive, for now.  Since she’s human, she’ll love me forever… as a friend, next to that little genius that helped created me.”

Kaori began to tear up.  She then clutched her fist and tried to punch her.  However, she couldn’t, because violence was never in her programming; just self-defense.  Most Maidens are built with everything that indulges the user’s happiness, but they are non-violent at all times.

“What’s the matter, kitty, you can’t strike back?”  Chiyo glared, “Too bad… but _I_ can!!!”

She then socked Kaori in the face.  She stumbled down and was cut in her cheek.

“Weak and frail kitten, lost in the world.  You obviously have no iron backbone.  I think you Maidens have a defense mode, just to stave off perverts and other creeps.”

“Just only to my Pleasure Mode; I disabled it before, just so Sakaki won’t make a pass towards me,” Kaori growled, “I’m aware that she has a girl she loves, but she said that I would be like a practice dummy.  Unfortunately--!”

“Wah, wah, wah!  Cry me a river, Kaorin-Bot!”  Chiyo shouted smugly, before Kaori could finish, “You’re obviously a replacement for her lover!  Are you _that_ stupid, or did your Cat Mode had _other_ reasons?”

Kaori got up and grinned, “My _Cat Mode_ has been disabled, nya!  But I _still_ talk like this.  Also, _Pleasure Mode_ has been enabled again, thanks to my mechanical prowess.”

“Mechanical prowess for a mechanical woman, huh?”  Chiyo laughed, “You ain’t spit!”

Kaori then tried to grab Osaka, but Chiyo held her by the neck.  She then began to scream.

“Poor pitiful Kaori!  The Maidens for Hire from yesteryear will be disappointed for your untimely demise!”

Kaori tried to break free, but couldn’t.  She looked at Osaka and was in tears, while being restrained.

“Miss Ayumu… I’m sorry.  I wanted to save you for Miss Sakaki, but I guess it’ll never happen now.”

She closed her eyes and whispered to herself:

 _“Goodbye, Miss Ayumu.  Goodbye, Miss Kaorin.  And Goodbye, Miss Sakaki._ ”

But as she was about to finish her off, Sakaki and Kaorin broke down the door.  Sakaki gasped as she saw Kaori being restrained.  Kaorin approached Osaka and tried to revive her by shaking her.

“Osaka!  Wake up!”  She screamed.

“Get your hands off my friend, you dumb bimbos!”  Chiyo shouted.

“CHIYO-CHAN!  How dare you call us names?”  Kaorin scolded.

“Miss Kaorin!  She’s _not_ Chiyo-Chan!”  Kaori yelped.

“Miss Sakaki, is this true?”  Kaorin asked Sakaki.

She nodded, “It’s true.  Kaori had a phone call from the _real_ her and she told me about what transpired.  It’s no wonder you are such an evil robot destroyer, Chiyo-Chan Robot!”

Chiyo-Chan was in shock, with her LED eyes all red, “NO!  You figured it out _already_?”

“What?  Chiyo-Chan’s a robot?”  Kaorin asked, and then thought aloud, “Why was I the last to know?”

“No.  She’s a Maiden for Hire!”  Kaori shouted.

“A what???”  Sakaki gasped.

“Grr… You come one closer and you’ll lose your precious kitty cat maid!”  She growled.

“KAORI!”

Chiyo clamped Kaori’s neck tight.

“Miss Sakaki, help me!”

“Let her go!  I beg of you!  She didn’t do anything wrong to you!”  Sakaki pleaded.

Kaori began to scream for her life.  She then started to fade slightly.

“Sakaki… help… me…” she whimpered weakly.

“She’s no use to me, anyways,” Chiyo-Chan said as she dropped Kaori.

She then approached Sakaki, who was frightened by her vicious demeanor.  As she was about to say something, Osaka woke up.  She looked at Chiyo-Chan, who was with Sakaki.

“Chiyo-Bot… what are you doing, my friend?”  She said robotically.

Kaorin shook her and cried, “Snap out of it!  Damn it!  This is a nightmare!”

“I love Chiyo-Chan!”  She cheered.

Chiyo-Chan grabbed Sakaki by the neck and choked her.

“You really have become such a pest.  When did you care for that automated cleaner?”

Sakaki said nothing; Chiyo’s grip was so tight, she couldn’t utter a word.

“Aw, did I shut you up?”  She grinned, “TOO BAD!!!”

She threw her down and began to stomp on her chest viciously.  Sakaki screamed in pain.

“You… you big loser!”  She taunted as she stomped, “You are nothing!  You’re not _the_ Miss Sakaki I heard about!  You’re nothing but a soft, robot loving, big breasted, heartbreaking shell of a woman!”

Kaorin tackled Chiyo on her shoulders and tried to deactivate her.  But has she looked at her neck… there _was_ no button.

“Were you trying to deactivate me?”  Chiyo sneered, “Aw, I guess I removed it, when I escaped.  Here I am with unlimited power, trying to obtain Osaka livelihood; what’s the point with a power button, anyways?  You honestly think that you could play hero, young _original_ Kaorin?”

She tossed Kaorin onto Sakaki with a thud.  They were both badly hurt.  Chiyo approached a very hypnotized Osaka and held her in her arms.

“My friend, Chiyo-Chan,” she said in a controlled state, “Kiss me.”

She then gave her a long kiss on the lips.  But as she was distracted, Kaori snuck by her and connected her USB cord onto her waist panel, without her knowing.

“There’s only one shot left,” Kaori thought, “It’s the only trump card I have left…”

She then stood up and glared at Chiyo-Chan.

“YOU!”  Chiyo shouted, as she stopped kissing, “Haven’t you had enough?  I should just destroy you right now.”

Kaori then said in a robotic voice, _“Downloading Maiden for Hire programming; Model #51M8R16; password:  0K1N191; download process commence, nya!”_

“What are you doing???”  Chiyo cried.

She looked down and saw her cord connected to her panel.

“Kaori!  NO!”  Sakaki shouted.

“I am sorry, Miss Sakaki…” she cringed, “I know it was all for naught, but I can manage to disrupt her old files and start anew, or otherwise.  Forgive me, Miss Sakaki, it’s the only way; but you know I’ll be back in due time.”

She let out a smile and said, “Sakaki-Chan, thank you, nya!”

Chiyo, in much anger, smacked at Kaori’s head, decapitating her from her body.  Sparks began to fly from her neck hole, as her head rolled down towards Sakaki.

“Toss her in the garbage, you freak!  And leave this place at once!  Miss Osaka is _mine_ now!”  She shouted towards Sakaki.

Sakaki held Kaori’s head up and asked, “Why?  Why would you do something stupid?”

Kaori said in a robotic voice, _“Download complete!”_

 “What?”

She then said in a normal voice, “Miss Sakaki… _that_ was a last resort I’m saving for rejected robots.”

Just as Chiyo was about to continue, Osaka regained her composure and looked at Chiyo, all in a romantic phase.  Osaka jumped out of the way and shouted, “Chiyo-Chan!  At this rate, you had to be like Sakaki and Kaorin?  What’s wrong with you?  You’re 19 years old!”

“No, I am not!”  Chiyo shouted, “I’m ten years old, nya!”

She gasped and covered her mouth.

“What th--?” She said in a scared state, “Why am I sounding like a…?”

She looked down at Kaori’s headless body and picked it up.  She pulled the cord from her body and threw her motionless body towards Sakaki.

“YOU DID THIS!!!”  She growled and shrieked, “YOU TRICKED ME! YOU DID THIS TO ME, NYA!”

Kaori said, “I knew it!  Downloading my entire personality programming to you was a stroke of genius!  Too bad your Chiyo-Chan personality ended up as permanent residence.”

Her head sparked and her body began to shake a bit.

“HA!  The joke’s on you!”  Kaori snapped in a distorted voice.

“Kaori!  What were you thinking??”  Sakaki cried.

“I’ll explain later!  Reconnect me right now, before it’s too late!”

Chiyo-Chan then looked at her own body, realizing that she is _two_ Maidens in one.  She began to scream and rip her clothes apart.

“I… WILL NOT… BE A HUSK… TO A REJECTED… NUKU-NUKU WANNABE!!!”

“FYI, I was custom-made, days ago!  And _you_ dare call _me_ “ _Rejected_ ”?”

She started to overheat and spark; parts of her skin began to melt off from her arms and legs.

“I AM THE **PERFECT** MAIDEN FOR HIRE, WITH UNLIMITED POWER!!!”  She shrieked, “I WILL NOT BE A PA-A-A-A-A-A-AWN TO A LOW-RATE-RATE-RATE-RATED PIECE OF JUNK!!!”

“Oh, no!  She’s overheating!  Just like last time!”  Kaorin screamed.

Sakaki picked up Kaori’s body and attached her head back on.  She picked her up and left Osaka’s house.

“Chiyo-Chan?”  Osaka said in worry, “Chiyo-Chan, you don’t look so good.”

Kaorin grabbed Osaka’s arm and shouted, “Let’s go, you idiot!”

They all ran off.  Chiyo, who was overheating, walked gingerly to go after them.  She suddenly started to malfunction.  Parts of her body panels sprang open and was engulfed in flames.

“ _System error!  Overheating!  Explosion imminent!!!  OVERLOAD!  OVERLOAD!!!”_  She shouted in a high-pitched voice.

“She’s gonna what?”  Kaorin cried from far away.

“RUN!!!”  Sakaki cried.

They all left Osaka’s house and dived into the bushes.  As they hid for cover, Chiyo-Chan, the Maiden, fell on the floor and exploded into flames.  Because of that explosion, most of Osaka’s house was caught on fire.

“AHH!  My house is on fire!  Darn you, Chiyo-Chan!”  Osaka cried.

“Quick!  Call the fire department!”  Kaori gasped.

Sakaki then said to Kaorin, “Watch Kaori for me!  I’ll be right back.”

Sakaki rushed to a payphone and called the fire department.

 

**XXXXX**

As the firemen began to put the fire out, Osaka was saddened by Chiyo-Bot.

“Chiyo-Chan…” she whimpered, “Why?  Why didn’t you come out of the fire?”

Kaorin then turned to Sakaki and said, “I better tell her the truth.  You tend to Kaori.”

She went to tend to Osaka; Sakaki carried Kaori home.

“Why would you be such a fool, Kaori?”  Sakaki asked sternly, “I thought I might lose you.”

Kaori smiled and held her tight with a purr.

“Miss Sakaki, all will be explained when we get home,” she responded, “Now, if you want, you can securely fasten my head back in place.  _I’ll help!_ ”

Sakaki smiled.


	5. Conclusion

Sakaki brought her home and tried to fix Kaori, who was decapitated by a robot Chiyo-Chan earlier.  Sakaki managed to re-assemble her head, which was loose, thanks to Kaori’s guidance.

“Miss Sakaki, I’m really sorry about Miss Ayumu,” she said in a sad look.

Sakaki then smiled and said, “It’s all right.  But… why would you do such a thing and delete your programming, just to transfer it all to that Chiyo-Maiden.”

Kaori then explained to her that one programming is all the Maidens for hire need to run perfectly.  However, _two_ similar programming files can be a problem.  Once the rendition is done, the Maiden will malfunction and quite possibly crash her systems.  Though, there was a 2% chance that the Maiden will explode from overheating.

“You knew about _that_ Chiyo-Chan???”  Sakaki gasped.

Kaori nodded.

“Maybe it was because of the unlimited alkaline battery she got from Yomi that caused her to overheat.  But why would Chiyo-Chan go through the trouble to create a double of her?”  Sakaki asked.

Kaori replied, “That’s because she got the idea from Miss Yomi to draw her own likeness in blueprint schematics.”

She then explained:

“During my data processing to Chiyo-Bot, I discovered some horrible things about the Maiden; it turns out Miss Mizuhara created her, but Chiyo-Chan was the _original_ creator.  I learned that she wanted to build a teen likeness of herself.  All these years of being taunted by about her height and body, she had a very bold idea.  Her Maiden had to be a very beautiful woman, compared to her:  her height was 4’9”, her bust size was 67cm, her hip size was 63cm, her skin remained cute and shiny like her young days, and her hair was shoulder-length, with her trademark pigtails intact.  According to the _real_ Chiyo-Chan, her natural appearance was a little different than her Maiden form; her height stands at 140cm, her measurements are that of a normal middle school girl’s, and her hair remains the same as you make it.  Unfortunately, I’ll never get the chance, since Chiyo-Chan is in America, until tomorrow.”

She began to drop down and started to wear out.

“Miss Sakaki… because of this tactical maneuver, my entire data has been completely damaged.  Attempts at fixing my programming manually are 90% unsuccessful.  I’m sorry.  I guess I won’t get to see Chiyo-Chan after all.”

“Kaori, it’s okay.  I’ll call Yomi and we’ll fix you up good as new,” Sakaki smiled, “I mean, I don’t have the mechanical know-how, but I have a lifetime warranty on you.”

Kaori then smiled, “I may be broken, but at least my entire programming can be restored.”

“What do you mean?”  Sakaki asked.

Kaori said in a weak voice, in which she started to beep, “At the computer, you’ll find… a small black disk, containing my memories.  I knew there was a chance I would be broken down, so I thought you and I could stay together forever; that’s why I downloaded ALL of my programming in a spare disk, just in case I die.  That’s why I want _you_ to do the procedure; it’s a simple operation.”

“Me?” Sakaki cringed, “But, Kaori, I…”

“I know… you can do it… Miss Sakaki…”

She then held Sakaki’s face and kissed her on the lips.

“I love you… nya,” she said, “I… love… you…”

Kaori collapsed on the ground, motionless.

“Kaori!  Kaori!!  What should I do?  What are you talking about?”  Sakaki screamed at her.

Her voice sounded and started to wind down, _“Maiden Programming corrupted; system error; fatal errrrorrrr…”_

Her voice dropped and completely disappeared; her eyes clicked shut.  Sakaki held her in her arms and was terrified.

“KAORI!!!”  She shrieked as she shook Kaori.

She dropped Kaori and was terrified.

“I… I don’t know…” she shook in fear, “How can I fix her?  I want her back so much, but…”

 

**XXXXX**

Sakaki then opened Kaori’s control panel and placed the disk in her.  She then connected her on her computer and peered through her files.  She saw her original Maiden for Hire files, all damaged; she erased them all from her system and attempted to copy the new files instantly.  However, she was extremely confused.  Kaorin came by and saw Sakaki working on Kaori, very unsuccessfully.  She stepped inside and was worried.

“Miss Sakaki… what are you doing?”  She asked.

Sakaki explained what happened.  When word heard of Kaori’s sudden crash, Kaorin decided to help out.  She insisted that she type in the programming herself.  She sat by the computer and began to type in many encryptions into her digital body.  Sakaki grew upset, she bit her hand.

“Miss Sakaki, I’m really sorry about Kaori,” Kaorin said, “You should’ve called me.”

“I know, but I am not a great person in science,” Sakaki winced.

Kaorin smiled and said, “HA!  Who here is an expert in science?  I didn’t go to Astronomy Camp for nothing; Science has been my best subject.”

Sakaki then asked about Osaka; Kaorin replied, “Well, Osaka is traumatized over the whole Chiyo-Chan robot that tortured her.  I never suspect that she had a high-level programming!  And now she’s a charred-up Maiden for Hire.”

Sakaki stated, “Yomi and Chiyo-Chan created her; and she idolized Osaka from day one, when Tomo got her Maiden.  I can’t believe we were duped.”

“Oh, don’t beat yourself up!”  Kaorin snuffed, “Osaka and I didn’t know.  You and Kaori didn’t know, as well.  It was Sakaki, all over again… uh, the evil Maiden-turned-spare parts; not you.”

“She knew…” Sakaki said about Kaori, “She knew that the Chiyo-Chan was an imposter. Kaori knew that the Chiyo-Bot was a Maiden!”

Kaorin finished the downloading process, but then looked at her files Kaori modified earlier.

“Miss Sakaki, take a look at this,” She called.

They saw her programming files, which her Pleasure Mode and Cat Mode were both enabled.  Her Maiden programming became locked from being modified.

“She… _that’s_ why we kissed,” Sakaki thought, “She did all this because she cared for me.”

Kaori opened her eyes and saw Sakaki and Kaorin together.  She moved and walked towards them.  She tapped her shoulder and asked what was wrong with her.  Sakaki turned around and saw Kaori alive.

“All systems working at 100%, nya!”  Kaori smiled.

Sakaki swelled up in tears and hugged Kaori.  She was about to kiss her, but Kaori _once again_ shoved her down.  Kaorin looked on in horror.

“Please, Miss Sakaki!  My Pleasure Mode may be enabled, but there’s _C-O-M-P-A-N-Y_ here!”  She scolded.

Sakaki was dejected again; though she _also_ realized that Kaorin was here.

“Miss Sakaki, do you really care for her?”  She snapped angrily.

“Yes… but it seems she denies it,” Sakaki stated, “But… it seems she cares for someone else.”

“That’s not true!”  Kaori cried, “There’s only one person I cared for:  Miss Ayumu!  All I wanted was to see her, but…”

“I understand,” Kaorin said, “Osaka’s feeling a bit upset, ever since last night’s debacle.”

“I wish there was something I could do, nya,” Kaori sighed.

Sakaki then had an idea.

“Kaori, how would you like to go with me to some place special?”  She asked Kaori.

 

**XXXXX**

At Osaka’s home, she was a bit shaky since her house was charred up by a malfunctioning Maiden for Hire, who was damaged by Kaori’s old programming.  As she was sitting in the middle of the floor, despondent, she heard a knock at the door.  She opened the door and saw Kaori, dressed in Kaorin’s old green T-Shirt and blue jeans.  Kaori let out a smile and cheered like a cat, since she _was_ in Cat Mode.

“Kaori!”  Osaka cheered.

They hugged each other and laughed.  Osaka then was a bit ad that her house was destroyed.  Kaori had a thought:  why not rebuild it on the inside?  Osaka didn’t know, in which Kaori explained.

“I happened to have some tools to help me,” she said, “I got enough wallpaper and paint to rebuild your house back to its Osaka-style place!  And by Osaka-style, I mean you, Ayumu!”

“You… you’ll do all of this for me?”  Osaka asked.

“No.  I won’t,” Kaori responded, “I am Sakaki’s Maiden for Hire; in fact…”

Kaori showed that Sakaki and Kaorin were with her.

“I brought some help, nya!”  She cheered.

Osaka was very pleased.  They went inside and helped Osaka out with the house.  Kaori also stated that this will be for Chiyo-Chan tomorrow, when she visits, _for real,_ this time.  She was delighted.

“All right!”  Osaka cheered.

 

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Chiyo-Chan, who was a little shorter and slimmer than the robot version of her, wearing a black jacket and blue skirt, saw her living room all bright and clean, with a bright shade of lavender.  She saw a picture of Osaka, with Chiyo-Chan in the picture, still a little singed, from where they graduated.  Osaka saw her and came in, waving a sea cucumber at Chiyo-Chan.  She turned around and was frightened with her jaw dropping.

“How do I know you’re not the robot?”  Osaka called.

Chiyo-Chan giggled and hugged her.

“Miss Osaka!  It’s been so long!”  She said, “How did you clean this house?”

“Oh… I have friends that helped me,” Osaka grinned, “In fact, I should tell you about my whole day.”

They sat together, talking about Osaka’s big day, in which she was met by a robot version of Chiyo.  Chiyo-Chan then learned that it was her robot she drew, with permission by Yomi.  Osaka told her that she was destroyed, thanks to Sakaki’s Maiden.

“Aw, that’s too bad,” she said in a sad voice, “She wasn’t a great Maiden; Miss Yomi decided to scrap her, since she was very dangerous.  These Maidens can sometimes be hostile and violent, when it comes to high power levels and their glitches.”

Osaka then stated, “Well, _you_ suggested the battery to her.”

Chiyo then responded, “But… I didn’t give her the unlimited power; but Yomi didn’t either.”

Osaka was frightened by it.  She then asked Chiyo who it was.  She responded by saying that Yomi found it after she created the Tomo robot.

“Besides, Miss Yomi told me all about her ordeals with Tomo; in fact, the real reason she created the Maidens for Hire was when she needed a cure for loneliness.  It’s too bad, though.  Yomi manufactured them and were a popular source of maid service; but I never guessed they have boundaries.”

Osaka let out an evil grin and smiled.

She turned to Chiyo-Chan and asked, “Will you be having a Maiden for Hire of your own one day?”

“No, I can’t,” she said, “I am suitable for cleaning my house myself.  But I heard that Sakaki has her own Maiden.  Can I meet her later?”

“Sure.”  Osaka smiled.

 

**XXXXX**

True to her word, Chiyo-Chan met Kaori at Sakaki’s house, the following afternoon.  She bowed to her and Chiyo bowed back.

“Hello, Miss Mihama; I am Sakaki’s Maiden for Hire.  It’s a pleasure to _finally_ meet you, Chiyo-Chan!”

“Thank you!  And thanks again for stopping that _fake_ me the other day!” Chiyo smiled.

Kaori bowed and smiled, “I am here for your guaranteed service… for your visit here.  Miss Sakaki is busy with Kaorin at the café.  I’m left in charge while she’s gone.”

She stepped inside and was ecstatic.

“You know, you certainly look like Miss Kaorin, Kaori,” Chiyo stated.

Kaori grinned like a cat and purred.  She said to her, “Thank you for the compliment, nya!  Miss Mizuhara made me in her likeness, par Miss Sakaki’s request.  However, my Pleasure Mode has been disabled for the time being, just to make sure that _you_ are comfortable here, nya.”

Chiyo sat down by the table as Kaori went to get some snacks.  Chiyo-Chan, however, grew puzzled.

“Nya?”  She thought, “Is she pretending to be a cat?”

Minutes later, Chiyo had some tea with Kaori.  All she could do was watch in delight, since she cannot drink.  She started to meow quietly.  Chiyo-Chan was concerned.

“You know,” she asked, “You’ve been acting weird lately.  Did Miss Sakaki install something in you that I didn’t know?”

Kaori then replied, “It’s my _Cat Mode_.  Miss Mizuhara created me as a custom model for Sakaki only.  My _Pleasure Mode_ is currently disabled, but she tends to turn it on and off whenever guests stop by.”

“Oh, right,” Chiyo said, “I forgot; Miss Yomi added it in you.”

She got up and examined her by walking around her.  She then said to her that she was built to perfection, since the models have been improved; though she never knew about a Cat Mode.

“Isn’t it, though?”  Kaori asked.

“Unfortunately, your _Cat Mode_ remains untested.  We never had the chance to use it on all the maidens with a wild side to them.  Miss Yomi and I thought of recalling that mode, but when Sakaki heard wind of it, we decided to add it as a bonus installment.”

“So, that’s why I am like this now,” Kaori responded, “Miss Chiyo, thank you.”

Chiyo-Chan then asked about what happened with Osaka days ago.  Kaori was saddened by it.

“Miss Chiyo, your robot double nearly killed all of us.  She had Ayumu all to herself, but she ended up being selfish and infatuated.  I had to think fast; so I downloaded all of my memories into her CPU and shorted her out.  I guess it was a miscalculation that the fire broke out in Ayumu’s.”

Chiyo gasped, “Miss Osaka never mentioned that!”

Kaori nodded, “Yes… but I ended up being damaged in the process.  My entire system malfunctioned.”

“Why are you still alive?”

“I was prepared!  I copied a back-up disc into me, so Sakaki and Kaorin would fix me up.”

Chiyo was relieved.  She then asked, “You mentioned a fire.  Miss Osaka never mentioned it, but is it because of… the Chiyo robot?”

Kaori nodded.

“I see… and you did all that to care for Osaka?”

She nodded again.

“I’m Sakaki’s Maiden for Hire; not Ayumu’s. She insisted that I hang with her now and then, but I am loyal to my master.”

Chiyo looked away and asked, “You didn’t get damaged, too, did you?”

“Only when she decapitated me.”  Kaori smiled.

She turned to Kaori and said to her, “Miss Kaori, I don’t know how you survived such damage, but it seems Miss Sakaki may have made you too perky.  I think when it’s all over, Miss Osaka should own you as a Maiden for Hire; she really has grown attached to you since the incident.  But… I don’t think in her state, she can handle a Maiden like you.”

“What?”

“Miss Yomi and I created these girls to be a great influence in social life, but I think you are special.”

Chiyo then sat down and was in smiles.  She drank her and added, “You are aware that Sakaki and Kaorin are together.  Maybe someday, you’ll find _your_ happiness.  And I know that Miss Osaka will be happy, too, because you saved her life.  For now, live to your fullest and hopefully, she’ll understand… in fact, Miss Osaka will understand.”

“Really?  That’s wonderful, nya.”

Osaka appeared by Kaori and was in tears.

“Thank you, Chiyo-Chan,” she said.

Kaori looked at Osaka and wiped her tears, “Oh, no, Miss Ayumu.  Don’t cry.”

“I’m just happy to see Chiyo-Chan again… and I’m… just happy… to…” she blubbered.

She let out a wail and held onto Chiyo-Chan.  She cried on her shoulder.

“Chiyo-Chan, I was so scared; I thought that other Chiyo-Chan was you!”  She sobbed, “I’m sorry… don’t ever scare me like that; and don’t ever create such a Maiden like that again!”

Osaka continued to cry and Chiyo comforted her.

“Miss Osaka, it’s okay… I hope you’ll be happy now since Kaori has become your friend.  Though, I don’t think she’ll be with you as your Maiden.”

“I don’t care!”  Osaka cried, “Kaori made me smile.  She was the closest to me, next to you.”

“Miss Osaka, Kaori was made as a specialty for Miss Sakaki; what she did was out of heroism.  You’d understand, right.”

Osaka nodded as Kaori let out a tear in her eye.

“Chiyo, can you do me a favor?”  She asked, “Can I rent Kaori, since I cannot own her?”

Kaori responded, “We’ll see.  I look forward to using my services for you, but I must have Sakaki’s permission, first.”

Osaka giggled and hugged Kaori.  They embraced the hug; Kaori began to purr.

Chiyo-Chan looked down and smiled in a convinced look.

“I meant every word, Miss Osaka…” she exclaimed, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

 

**XXXXX**

That night, Kaori stripped down of her maid uniform and put on some pajamas she received from Kaorin, since they are the same body size.  She then plugged herself in and slept by Sakaki, who was already asleep.  While Sakaki was sleeping, Kaori purred and held her tight.

“My day was great,” she whispered, “Chiyo and I had fun together.  We had loads of it; though, that sad moment is still burned in my circuits.  Ayumu and Chiyo-Chan are happy to be best friends, nya.”

She then had a serious look.

“But… you and Kaorin _are_ made for each other,” she said, “But one day… I’ll find me someone I know and love, even though I am a robot.”

She kissed Sakaki on the cheek, as Sakaki smiled and blushed while she was sleeping.

“Miss Sakaki… I am here for your… aw, you get the idea, nya!  I have my fullest thanks to you for repairing me; you wanted to be happy, which is my _guaranteed_ duty I promised you,” Kaori continued, “And I _promise_ you this:  _one day_ , when you and Kaorin leave together, I’ll be happy that I have a true friend, even when my services are finished.  And when you are together, it’s _me_ that made you happy…”

She went to sleep and smiled.

“And… Ayumu; one day, when Sakaki is finished with me, I’ll be _your_ Maiden for Hire; and we’ll have so much fun together.”

She looked at Sakaki and was in a cat-like grin.

“Good night, Miss Sakaki.”

She closed her eyes and went to sleep mode, with Sakaki smiling in her sleep.

 

**XXXXX**

Days later, Chiyo-Chan was at the airport, with Kaori.  Kaori then held her hand and said that she doesn’t want to leave.

“There’s still so much you and Ayumu have to talk about, nya!”  She cried, “And… I want to learn more about you.”

Chiyo shook her head and said, “Miss Kaori, I wish I could stay longer, but I have to return to Los Angeles.”

She then gave her a small heart-shaped locket.  Kaori opened the locket and saw a picture of her, Chiyo, and Osaka.  She let out a cheerful meow and wept tears from her eyes.

“Miss Mihama!  Thank you!”  She cried.

“Please… call me Chiyo-Chan.”  Chiyo demanded.

She added, “Take care of Miss Sakaki and Miss Osaka, okay?  I’ll come back real soon and visit Tomo and Yomi.  It’s funny; I never got a chance to see them during my trip.”

“Well, Miss Mizuhara was busy in the Maidens for Hire Company back in Kobe recently; and Miss Takino… I never met her.”

Chiyo smiled, “I’ll introduce you to them one day.  For now, be happy with what you do.  And also, try not to scratch Miss Sakaki’s couch with your hands.”

Kaori laughed; Chiyo laughed as well.  Kaori however turned her smile into a mean look.

“Hey!”

Chiyo kissed her nose and winked, “Just kidding…”

_“Flight 7234:  Tokyo to Los Angeles, now boarding.”_

Chiyo waved goodbye, as she leaves to her plane.

“Well, I’ll be seeing you!”  She called out.

Kaori then let out a cheerful meow.

_“NYA!!!”_

Kaori waved goodbye to Chiyo-Chan.  She turned around and was happy.  She saw Sakaki, who was with Kaorin.  Kaori ran to her and held her tight with a purr.

“Good kitty, Kaori…” she patted her head.

All three of them walked home together.

“Miss Sakaki, will Miss Ayumu ever see her again real soon?”  Kaori asked.

“Yes.”  Sakaki replied, “In fact, all of us will be happy to see her again soon.”

Kaori then meowed as Kaorin glared at her.

“I’m watching you, you kitty maid,” she muttered under her breath.

Sakaki looked at the plane flying; she let out a small whisper, knowing that she’ll return soon:

_“Goodbye… Chiyo-Chan.”_

**XXXXX** __

Miss Sakaki was happy with her Maiden, Kaori.  Osaka was happy to have her as a friend.  Though, one day, Osaka and Chiyo-Chan will meet again, and it was thanks to Kaori that these two best friends have become closer than ever.

****

* * *

**_The End_ **


End file.
